What to get her!?
by Miyo86
Summary: Gabumon has a Problem. He doesn't know what to get Palmon for Christmas!!Fluffy&Cute Gabumon/Palmon story. Also contains my version of " The 12 digi-days of Christmas" ^^ Feliz Navidad y Prospero Ano a todo!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but this story idea and this version of 12 days are mine! All mine!!Mwahahahah!!^^ Merry Christmas everyone!

The 12 digi-days of Christmas

On the first digi-day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me, a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the second digi-day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me, two Mimato fics and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the third digi-day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me, three Cockatrimons, two Mimato fics, and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the fourth digi-day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me, four calling digivices, three Cockatrimons, two Mimato fics, and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the fifth day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me, five black gears! Four calling digivices, three Cockatrimons, two Mimato fics, and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the sixth day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me, six digieggs, five black gears! Four calling digivices, three Cockatrimons, two Mimato fics, and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the seventh digi-day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me: Seven Gomamon swimming, six digieggs, five black gears! Four calling digivices, three Cockatrimons, two Mimato fics, and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the eighth digi-day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me: Eight different crests, seven Gomamon swimming, six digieggs, five black gears! Four calling digivices, three Cockatrimons, two Mimato fics, and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the ninth digi-day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me: Nine prophecies. Eight different crests, seven Gomamon swimming, six digieggs, five black gears! Four calling digivices, three Cockatrimons, two Mimato fics, and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the tenth digi-day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me: Ten Digimon the movie soundtracks! Nine prophecies, eight different crests, seven Gomamon swimming, six digieggs, five black gears! Four calling digivices, three Cockatrimons, two Mimato fics, and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the eleventh digi-day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me: Eleven evil 'mons! Ten Digimon soundtracks, nine prophecies, eight different crests, seven Gomamon swimming, six digieggs, five black gears! Four calling digivices, three Cockatrimons, two Mimato fics, and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

On the twelfth digi-day of Christmas, Digimon gave to me: Twelve Gabumon Plushies!!!!! Eleven evil 'mons, ten Digimon soundtracks, nine prophecies, eight different crests, seven Gomamon swimming, six digieggs, five black gears! Four calling digivices, three Cockatrimons, two Mimato fics, and a Biyomon in a palm tree!

( Thank God for cut and paste!)

What to get her?

" Ok, I've got catnip for Gatomon, earmuffs for Patamon.." Gabumon went over the mental list in his head, reciting the list of Christmas presents over in his head. " The computer games for Tentomon, a fire extinguisher for Agumon…" The wolf's features worked into a frown when he realized..He still didn't have a gift for Palmon!! 

Gabumon sighed and leaned against the tree he was sitting under, using its branches as a shield from the snow. The white flakes were quickly coming down, covering almost the entire island with a coat of frosty white. He smiled appreciatively. " It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked no one but the air.

The obviously not so open air answered back. " Yeah.."

Gabumon's eyes widened and he managed to hit his head on a low hanging tree branch in his haste to get on his feet. The Digimon in the tree giggled. 

Gabumon rubbed his head and glared up in the tree.

"Palmon, how long have you been up there?!" 

"Only a few minutes. You just seemed so lost in thought that I didn't say anything til just now. You ok?"

" Yeah you just startled me."

Palmon sniggered as she lowered herself to the forest floor. " Obviously."

Gabumon rolled his eyes at his friend. " So is there a reason you had to scare me half to death, or was this just a whim?"

She laughed. "No, I just came to tell you that dinner's almost ready." 

As he headed of towards camp, she called after him. " But first I was, kinda hoping, you'd,, do something with me…" 

Gabumon cocked an eyebrow. " Do what?" Palmon smiled, walked out into the middle of a nearby field and fell back into the snow, where she began to swish her arms and legs. 

"Make snow angels!!!" 

Gabumon snickered at his friend and began walking away. "Your impossible…" a few steps later he felt something cold and wet hit him from behind.

" Come say that to my face!" Palmon challenged playfully. Gabumon grinned evilly and began to pack a snowball of his own. " Oh you are **so** going to regret that." 

She shrugged her shoulders. " Maybe…but you have to catch me first!" She hit the powder as several snowballs flew over head then scrambled to her feet. 

What followed could only be considered chaos, as snow and laughter filled the air. After another volley of white powder was launched, Palmon ran behind a rock to catch her breath. She peered around the rock. And saw nothing. The plant Digimon got a somewhat puzzled look on her face. 

'_Where did he go?'_

" White wash!" Gabumon screamed from the top of the rock pile and her question was answered. She gave a yelp of surprise and tried to dodge, but Gabumon tackled her and this sent them rolling down the slight embankment. Gabumon ended up on top and pushed him self up on his hands to catch his breath. Palmon lay in the snow also breathing heavily and staring at the wolf on top of her. Their eyes met and lock for one powerful moment, before each realized the awkwardness of their position. Gabumon automatically jumped back and offered Palmon a hand up. She took it slowly and Gabumon remained eternally thankful for the fur that hid his crimson face. " It feels like we're forgetting something." He said, just to break the silence. 

Palmon's eyes shot wide open. " Diner!"

****

Back at camp

" I wonder what's taking them so long." Gatomon said as she bit down on a piece of fruit. 

" Yeah" Patamon chimed in-between bites of fish stick, " It's been at least 10 minutes!"

Just as Patamon made his annouce ment, the wet and weary couple ran into camp and collapsed by the fire. 

" And where have you to been? " Biyomon asked, eyeing them suspiciously. 

Gabumon looked franticly at Palmon. " We ,uh, um, we were.."

" We got lost." She supplied. Biyomon and Agumon, as well as Patamon and Gatomon shared knowing glances, while Tentomon remained oblivious. 

" Well, I'm just glad you two are alright." Gomamon rolled his eyes and excused him self to go swimming.( Hey, Joe didn't tell him to wait an hour after eating?!)

The digidestined still kept in touch with their Digimon, but it was rare for them to visit, which made this Christmas trip special. 

While the Digimon and Digidestined would usually visit with each other and the other Digimon, Matt and Gabumon would usually find someplace quiet and just sit quietly, enjoying each other's company and watching the sky.

Gabumon smiled as he watched Matt looking up at the clouds. It wasn't that long ago that they had defeated the Dark Masters, and yet his friend seemed to have changed so much. 

Matt had a lot of experience with girls, or so Gabumon would assume from his many complaints about being chased by them. He'd be able to help, right? But how to approach such a subject…

"Uh, Matt?"

"Yeah, Gabumon?" He answered.

Gabumon cleared his throat. " Well, you see, I have this uh, friend, who kind of likes this, um, girl digi uh mon and he doesn't really know what to get her for Christmas. " Matt couldn't help laughing a little when Gabumon said this.

" Would this, um, girl Digimon, happen to be a certain plant Digimon we both know?" The blonde pried. Gabumon flushed and looked away.

" Yes." He answered quietly. " How did you know?" Matt laughed again.

"Because Tk said the same thing to me last week, only about Kari." 

" Oh." Gabumon smiled then was depressed again. "I still don't know what to get her." 

Matt smirked and put an arm around his Digimon. " I'll tell you what I told Tk. First.." he whispered the rest into Gabumon's ear. 

Christmas Eve

The days flew by it seemed, until it was the night of the Digimon's Christmas party, Christmas Eve. Music and food abounded and everyone was busy exchanging gifts. 

" Hehey!" Gomamon said as he unwrapped the jar of Gummi worms Gabumon had gotten him. " Thanks Gabumon!" 

" Your welcome," Gabumon smiled. Now where was Palmon, he was starting to lose his nerve! He looked around and spotted her by the punch bowl. " Hey Palmon!" he called. She turned at the sound of his voice. " I want to give you your Christmas present."

"Ok.. "

" But I can't give it to you here." He continued. "C'mon. " The two walked away from camp, to a more secluded area underneath a few trees and sat down. Palmon plopped a package in Gabumon's lap. 

"Open it." She instructed, a grin on her plant face. Gabumon carefully tore off the ribbon and wrapping paper. Inside the box was a pair of slippers, blue striped with dark blue, complete with a stuffed Gabumon head on each foot. 

"Cool! Thanks Palmon." Palmon smiled and Gabumon put on them on his feet. 

" Ok now close your eyes." Palmon giggled and did so. " Now open them!"

Palmon's eyes snapped open and saw Gabumon with a bow on his snout. She laughed. 

" Are you my Christmas present?" she giggled, taking off the bow.

" No, this is" quickly taking a deep breath, he gathered her close and kissed her. _' If love grows in leaps and bounds, this is over the Grand Canyon_!'

Palmon was startled at first, then kissed him back with equal fervor. They continued until both reluctantly had to come up for air. 

" I think that was the best Christmas present I've gotten, Gabumon." She said, once she regained her breath. He blushed. "And you know.. I think I'ld like to see my present again." Gabumon was only too willing to oblige. 


End file.
